


Master Can Be Slightly Annoying

by Avillian



Series: House of Comedians and Idiots [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillian/pseuds/Avillian
Summary: Rai really should start getting his style preferences in order. Poor Frankenstein.
Series: House of Comedians and Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Master Can Be Slightly Annoying

“Huff.”

Frankenstein smiled at the piece of jewellery in his hand. A white-hued cross earring rested in his palm. A seal for his Master, even though he didn’t need it anymore. It was better to be safe than sorry. Frankenstein had put the effort in to make it his Masters’ style since that was the one thing that he would disapprove of. 

Frankenstein stood up from the ground and headed towards his lab. 

As he went inside the building, Frankenstein called Tao.

“Hey, Boss. How’s it going?”

“I’ve finished. Can you startup a helicopter and come to the island. I don’t think I’ll be able to get home on my own.”

“Sure. But Boss, did it really take up that much energy?”

“Yes. I tried something new.”

“Okay. I’m on my way.” 

“Thanks, Tao.”

Frankenstein changed into his signature suit and calmly waited for Tao to arrive.

_ A few hours later _

The scientist walked through the door of his noisy house, filled with giddiness. His Master, as always, was sitting on the couch, elegantly sipping tea.

“Master, I have returned.”

“You are tired, yet you seem quite… happy.”

“Yes. I have something for you.”

Rai looked at his bonded with mild flashing in his eyes.

“This is a seal for you.” Frankenstein held out the small box in which the seal rested.

“I.. appreciate it, but you know I do not need one anymore.”

“I think it’s better to be on the safe side.”

“Hmm.”

Rai reached for the velvety box and opened it to reveal the sparkling earring.

“Frankenstein?”

“Yes, Master?”

“You changed this.”

“Uh, Yes.”

“Oh.”

“... Is it not to your liking?”

“...”

“Master?”   
“I… was beginning to like the other style.” Rai looked slightly sheepish.

“.................”

“Frankenstein?”

“I…. um… will keep that in mind.”

“...Alright.”

Yes, his Master could be slightly annoying sometimes, but he still loved him like a father to his son. Which was kind of strange considering he didn’t even know how much older Sir Raizel was than himself. 

“If you’ll excuse me Master, but I need to finish planning tomorrow's class schedule.

He got a nod in reply.

  
  


Frankenstein was later spotted by Regis, hyperventilating in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Frankenstein and Rai are going to be the death of me. Maybe they should consider starting a comedy show? Also I might turn this into a drabble series. Let me know what you think.


End file.
